Don't Test Me
by gladysnotw
Summary: A series of one-shots of exploring a darker, abusive side of Albus Dumbledore towards Snape.
1. A Close Escape

**IMPORTANT: This will include slaps to the face and has an abusive!Dumbledore AU. These will be one-shots so it isn't an individual story. If you don't like this sort of stuff or au's of a more darker side to Dumbledore, DON'T READ IT. Simple.**

 **This is meant to explore a darker side of Dumbledore, who used manipulation towards Snape (AU or not), and I mean to use it more as an exploration than plain-out calling him a villain. I don't hate Dumbledore at all nor do I consider him a villain. This is more of a deeper study into the character with some AU sauce poured into the mixture.**

 **X**

Snape stood in Dumbledore's office with his head hung and his head staring at the floor. His cloak had a large scratch on it from the recent events of that night. Professor Lupin had stupidly forgotten to take his potion and turned on Potter and his friends. Snape stood in his way, and got a large scratch on his arm as a result. He dodged quick enough to save the whole thing, but not quick enough to delay an injury.

Dumbledore sat at his desk as he shook his head. Disappointed. "You nearly failed, Severus. It's lucky you weren't killed."

Snape did not reply.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Or perhaps not."

He stood up from his desk and examined Snape's arm. He hadn't gotten it bandaged yet, so it was still fresh an untouched. Dumbledore grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully. Snape held in any sound and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Not a sound. Impressive. You've grown since I took you in, Severus," Dumbledore said, calmly.

He released Snape's arm and merely stared at him. Snape was used to this. Most masters used torture or words to get information out of people. Not Dumbledore. He just stared. His burning glance just vexed Snape to exhaustion.

"You're very quiet this evening, Severus."

"I'm merely here upon your request, headmaster," Severus replied, quietly.

"Indeed, you are. Harry managed to walk away unharmed this evening. Does that make you feel better about yourself, Severus?"

He began to circle the potions master with his hands behind his back. Snape kept his gaze on the floor, ignoring the pain in his arm. Dumbledore continued.

"If Lily could see this-"

Snape turned his head to the headmaster with a sharp gesture. "Don't you _ever_ mention-"

Dumbledore slapped him hard in the face, but spoke with his cool, elderly voice. "Your tone, Severus. Didn't we discuss that on our last little chat?"

The potions master didn't even put a hand to his cheek. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and leaned in close. "Hmm?"

"Yes," Severus replied, bitterly.

"Good, I thought you had forgotten, for a moment. Now, back to Lily. Do you think she would approve of you going off to go after Lupin alone? Potter easily subdued you and what if you hadn't been there in time to protect him and his friends from Professor Lupin?"

Snape swallowed, choosing his words carefully. "I don't know, headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded, as if he expected such a reply. His old eyes stared into Severus' dark ones and chuckled deeply. "You went after a bloody werewolf... _alone_."

"As I told you, headmaster."

" _Fool!"_

Snape flinched at the sudden outburst and raised voice. Dumbledore yelled louder. "Have you any _idea_ how foolish that is? Did I not teach you better?"

"I sought to do what I believed to be right!"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "What you... _'believed_ '? You've been day dreaming of Lily Potter too often, Severus."

"I do not day-"

Another slap and Severus was silent. "You've spoke out of turn twice tonight, Severus. I think we're done here."

The headmaster walked over to his desk as if nothing had happened, and hummed to himself. Snape gave a small bow and took his leave.


	2. A Forced Bow

"Sit down, Severus," Dumbledore said, quietly.

Snape took a seat in the headmaster's office and awaited for him to speak first. Dumbledore only stared for a moment, until he spoke.

"The Potter boy has come to Hogwarts. He's a Gryffindor, yes?"

Something with that first sentence didn't make Snape feel right. 'Potter boy'? He could tell Dumbledore had admired the boy for years, and now he was calling him 'Potter boy'? Snape simply rubbed it off as Dumbledore awaited a reply from him.

"Yes, he is in Gryffindor."

"Just like James."

Snape felt something inside him cringe at that name. He kept his face normal, however. Dumbledore chuckled as if he knew what Snape was thinking.

"He was nearly sorted in Slytherin. What a surprise that would've been, eh, Severus?"

"A surprise, indeed. Master, might I ask to what these questions hope to gain?"

Dumbledore raised an old eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I can't help but feel like you wish to tell me something."

"We're old friends, Severus, my boy. Don't friends talk?"

Snape thought for a moment. He never felt as though Dumbledore was his friend. He was his master whom he obeyed and respected. Dumbledore may not have confessed, but Snape knew that he had something to tell him and he was using Harry Potter to make him soften or more vulnerable. He played along and shook his head.

"Forgive me," he mumbled.

"There's nothing to forgive. You are aware that the Sorcerer's Stone is well protected and it is your job to make sure it remains that way."

Snape nodded. "Yes."

"How's your arm, Severus?"

Snape grimaced at that. "Sir?"

Dumbledore got up and walked over to Snape, holding out his hand. "Let me see it."

"I don't see-"

Dumbledore threw him a look and said, "Do not argue, Severus. I am merely trying to help you."

Snape hesitated but slowly rolled up his sleeve on his right arm. On his pale skin, was the Dark Mark. It had been burning since he had arrived at Hogwarts. He hadn't told anyone of it, not even Dumbledore. Dumbledore held his arm and examined.

"Is it burning?"

Snape lied. "No."

Dumbledore's thumb slowly made its way up his arm until it reached the mark. Suddenly, he pressed his thumb against it. Snape flinched and shut his eyes, making Dumbledore raise an eyebrow.

"It doesn't burn, Severus?"

Severus bit his tongue. "No."

Dumbledore grabbed Snape forearm and squeezed it until Snape gave a small cry. It was as if someone had pressed his forearm onto a hot surface. Dumbledore released his arm and returned to his seat, folding his hands. Snape blinked several times as the pain slowly died down.

"You're not being honest with me, boy. That disappoints me. Why did you lie to me, Severus?"

Snape swallowed before speaking. "I..."

Why hadn't he told Dumbledore the truth? He didn't completely trust him. The way he spoke of Lily's son angered him. Not only that, but he refused to believe the Dark Lord was going to return. That entire day, his arm burned and he refused to believe that it was proclaiming the Dark Lord's return.

"I see," Dumbledore said, breaking his thoughts.

He stood up and clasped his hands behind his back as he paced. "You don't trust me, do you, boy?"

The potions master kept his eyes lowered and remained silent. Dumbledore shook his head. "Not only that, but you lied to me. Remember what I said before, Severus?"

Snape swallowed. "Yes."

"And, what was that?"

"To be completely honest with you, headmaster."

"Do you know what honesty is, boy? It's something that you're not very good at."

He stood next to Snape's chair and leaned into his face. Snape still didn't look at him, but began to stand up. Dumbledore placed his hand on his shoulder and firmly sat him back down. "You are acting very disrespectful today, Severus. That's so unlike you. You're usually very submissive and...vulnerable."

Snape narrowed his eyes at that. "I am _not_ vulnerable. Nor am I submissive."

Dumbledore nodded at that as his hand moved from Snape's shoulder to his chin. He gripped it tightly and spoke so softly, it was worse than a scolding. Snape's hands gripped the arm rests of the chair and held his breath.

"Don't forget who has made you look good in front of the Ministry, boy. Without me, you'd be lying dead in a gutter or in Azkaban, if you were lucky. You'd do well to remember that and be a little more grateful to me for it. One word and I could have you handed to the ministry."

Snape spoke back with a harsh tone. "I am no longer seen as a threat to the ministry."

Dumbledore snapped and slapped him across the face. "You think they'll listen to a miserable urchin like you or myself?"

Snape reached a hand to take out his wand, but Dumbledore already had his own out. He cast the freezing spell and Snape couldn't move. Dumbledore traced Snape's jawline and spoke quietly.

"It hurts for me to speak to my most loyal friend this way, Severus. Don't anger me again and keep your eyes open. The Dark Lord is on the brink of returning. Take care of yourself. I'd hate to see something happen to you," he said, unfreezing Snape.

With a blink of his eyes, Snape quickly got up and left the room, approaching the door backwards. His skin as paler than usual and he only turned to the door when he had to open it to leave. Suddenly, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Is that you how you leave your master, boy?"

Snape closed his eyes and turned his face back to Dumbledore. When he made it very clear with the look on his face that he didn't care, Dumbledore nodded and gripped his wand. With a wave of it, Snape suddenly felt a force push himself forward and gave an awkward bow.

"Have a lovely term, Severus," was the last thing the headmaster said, as Snape regained control of himself and hurried out.


	3. A Small Lesson

**A/N: This chapter will contain a hint of slash, so just a heads up. Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

 **X**

The holidays were coming soon and Snape was looking forward to a break away from grading and dunderheads that sat in his class every day. All the staff were gathered at a small feast for their last day. Snape took his usual seat between McGonagall and Dumbledore. The old headmaster sat at his right as all the teachers talked at once.

Snape didn't want to sit by the headmaster, on account of the small beating he received the day before. He had reported to Dumbledore's office and they had a small meeting before Snape spoke out of turn and received a strike on his mouth. His lip had a small cut, so he didn't think much of it. While the teachers ate, Professor Flitwick noticed the cut on Snape's lip and grimaced.

He pointed at Snape with his fork. "Alright there, Severus? Get into a row with one of your students?"

A few teachers saw the cut and chuckled a bit. The other, including McGonagall knew better than to laugh at Snape and continued eating. Snape gave Flitwick a small look and shook his head. Dumbledore glanced at Severus and looked away.

"It was nothing," he mumbled.

Suddenly, he felt Dumbledore's hand on his thigh. Out of panic, his cheeks blushed and his eyes watered a bit. He quickly blinked them away, but Dumbledore kept his hand on his thigh. Snape quickly stood up and Minvera glanced up at him.

"Excuse me," he mumbled.

He left the room and into a restroom. When he closed the door, he covered his hand with his hand and let out a small whimper. Flashes of his father came into mind and he started to breathe heavily and felt as though he couldn't breathe. He looked himself in the mirror and how pale he looked. Suddenly, he felt the door behind him open. He stood up straight and put on a serious face.

Dumbledore appeared and he felt his heart beating faster and faster. "You alright, Severus?"

"Perfectly sound, sir."

He tried to walk past the headmaster, but was stopped when he grabbed his arm and pulled him from the door. Snape held his breath as the door closed behind the headmaster.

"You know I didn't mean to strike you, Severus..."

Snape swallowed. "Yes, sir."

The headmaster approached him until his back was against the wall. He reached out his hand and passed his thumb over the cut, causing Snape to shut his eyes and boil with anger. He slapped the hand away, making Dumbledore raise his eyebrows in shock. Snape himself was surprised at what he had just done.

Dumbledore held out a hand and gave it a small thrust. Suddenly, Snape's hand grabbed his own throat and squeezed it. Dumbledore raised his other hand and thrust it as well. Snape's other hand gripped his throat and squeezed it. Snape couldn't fight the force controlling him and felt panic surging through his body. Dumbledore, however, was calm.

"Consider this another one of our little lessons, Severus. Act in defiance and I'll teach you the error of your ways with a small punishment."

If Snape could speak, he would've scoffed at that. If this was small, he didn't want to know what big meant. Finally, his hands lowered as Dumbledore lowered his own. Snape coughed and his hand gently held his throat as air flowed through his lungs again. He slowly made his way out of the bathroom and across the hall in silence. His hands were shaking, but he clenched them to make them stop.

Minerva spotted him and called out. "Severus, are you alright? You look rather pale."

Snape shook his head. "I'm fine."


	4. A Brilliant Mind

**A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews! This will mostly contain verbal abuse, just as an FYI.**

 **X**

"I refuse," Snape said, quietly.

He and Dumbledore that Draco Malfoy wouldn't be able to murder the headmaster. Neither of them wanted that on his record, so Snape knew his time to follow his instructions was coming. He hung his head as he stood in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore stood by his desk and shook his head.

"You must be the one to kill me, Severus," he said.

"I cannot."

"You agreed to do so, Severus. All those years ago when you changed your allegiance."

Snape lowered his eyes at that. His hands gripped his cloak tightly as he felt his stomach turn. Dumbledore had made him do things that he normally wouldn't. He had gotten his hands dirty for him in many ways.

"I'm very well aware of the choice I made, master. But, this is beyond anything I am capable of doing."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "You are capable of many things, Severus. You're more powerful than you give yourself credit for. Don't be a coward and do this final task for me."

Snape gritted his teeth at that. "I am not afraid-"

"You _are_ afraid!"

Dumbledore approached Snape with a quiet voice. "I know you are afraid, Severus. The Dark Lord haunts your mind. You fear he will discover your true allegiance to me and punish you as such."

Truly, Snape feared this. The old headmaster spoke truthfully. However, he was not completely terrified as the headmaster made him out to be. He feared failure more than anything. He feared failing to protect Harry Potter.

"I will not. I cannot fulfill the task you have given me," Snape said, firmly.

"You made the Unbreakable Vow, Severus. You cannot back down or you will have the consequence of death-"

"I will take it!"

Dumbledore scolded him. "Do not raise your voice! Listen when you're being told something, boy!"

Snape kept quiet for a moment. Dumbledore pointed an old finger at him as a warning. "You will fulfill the task given to you. It is the only way the Dark Lord will trust you completely."

Suddenly, he raised his hand and Snape felt him literally enter his mind. He shut his eyes and tried to remember his training of keeping him out. His head ached with a sharp pain as Dumbledore entered his thoughts, bringing up images. Images he had hoped to forget. Lily Potter's dead body, Voldemort's cold and emotionless face when he killed her, James Potter's obnoxious laughing and jokes. Snape twitched and put a hand to his head as he fought against the headmaster.

"Stop it!"

"You cannot afford to fail, Severus. Think of her. Her eyes...how you desired her.."

"It was never like that...you know nothing!"

Dumbledore began searching into his darkest memories. Ones that showed his father drunk and shaking an angry fist in the air. The screams of his mother and the smashing of glass bottles. His father raising a hand and striking him in the face. Snape felt a _real_ strike as he stumbled backwards. He had managed to get the headmaster out of his mind.

"You're growing weaker. You were always weak when you were afraid, Severus," Dumbledore said, disappointed.

Snape slowly got to his feet as Dumbledore put a hand on his chest. Snape felt his chest tense as the headmaster traced the buttons on his cloak. His hand slowly made its way to his face and stroked his cheek.

"Can you not be strong? Not even for me, Severus?"

Snape slowly backed away form his touch and breathed heavily. "Never. I do not do any of this for you."

Dumbledore pointed a finger at him. "That's the Severus I remember! Remember your lust for Lily Potter and you will-"

Something snapped inside Snape at the word 'lust'. "You know nothing of it! You bloody fool! You have no right to speak of her again!"

He expected the headmaster to strike at him like he usually did when Severus spoke out of turn. But, he only smiled wide, like a father who watched his son tie his shoes for the first time. Proud.

"That's the anger and strength you will need to get through this, Severus. Keep it that way."

Snape clenched his fists and scoffed. "Have you ever considered that you ask too much? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"

Dumbledore gave a small sigh at that. He shook his head as if what he heard was merely noise. "Whether it has or it hasn't is irrelevant. I will not negotiate with you, Severus. You agreed. There's nothing more to discuss."

With a scoff, Snape turned and stormed out of the office.


	5. Attempted Rape

Snape sat in his office alone as he graded papers. It was already snowing at Hogwarts and the nights were bitterly cold.

A knock at his door disrupted his thoughts. He waved his wand and the door opened. Professor McGonagall stepped inside and Snape glanced up at her as she approached his desk.

"Severus," she said.

"Good evening, Minerva. What can I do for you?"

She took a seat in front of his desk and bit her lip. "Severus...is there something going on between you...and Professor Dumbledore?"

Snape's fist clenched but his face remained emotionless. "I beg your pardon?"

"I've seen your cuts and bruises, Severus. Every time you've left his office, you're injured."

"He's been training me. Rough stuff-"

"Don't think me a fool!"

Snape lowered his eyes. McGonagall noticed a few cuts on his lower lip. He blinked several times as he looked away. She softened her eyes and spoke quietly. "Severus, you're my friend. You must be honest with me. If it's nothing, I will be satisfied and will never bring it up again."

"I...might we discuss this at a later time? I'm behind in my grading."

She gave a sigh but gave him a hopeful smile. "Take your time. You know where to find me when you're ready."

She stood and left his office, preparing for the cold. When she closed the door, he gave a sigh and leaned back in his chair. After several minutes, he put his quill down and gave a small yawn. He left his office and roamed the halls as he returned to his quarters.

The cold air stung his face but he pressed on until he reached his room. It was dark, of course, until he lit a single candle. As he set a kettle on, he rubbed his lower lip. It was still a bit sore.

He heard a sound behind him and he quickly turned. Taking out his wand, the tip gave a bright glow and lit up the room. His dark eyes scanned the room, but they saw nothing.

Suddenly, a hand came from the shadows behind him and slapped over his mouth. Caught off guard, he nearly dropped his wand before he heard a familiar voice.

"Most noble of you to shield me, Severus. Although, it seemed like you were close to betraying me."

Severus yanked away and aimed his wand at Dumbledore who already had his own drawn. "I told Minerva nothing."

"You nearly did. And you seem keen on telling her everything, since you've agreed to speak with her later. You've hurt me, Severus."

Snape's hand shook as he held his wand. He slowly opened his mouth slowly, and spoke clearly. "I will tell her everything. To reveal you for the monster that you are. I've had enough of you and your games."

Dumbledore took in all that was said and chuckled. A reaction Snape did not expect. "Monster? Do you recall me defending you before the Ministry years ago? How you were a lost cause, desperate for my help."

Snape hesitated. "Yes. But, you've grown into something more monstrous. Something I no longer wish to be part of."

"I'm afraid you have no choice, my dear boy. You and I are so much more alike than you may wish to believe. You're my friend, Severus..."

He approached Snape, slowly. "A friendship with me is not easily ended."

Snape stepped away. "Get away from me."

Every part of Dumbledore's face darkened when he heard that. "You know, I truly cared for you, Severus. With every fiber in my body..."

Suddenly, Snape's wand was thrust from his hand and shot to the other side of the room. Snape backed away as his heart pounded against his chest. A vase flew towards Dumbledore but he flicked it away with a blast from his wand.

"Resorting to violence, are we?"

"Please, don't..." Snape pleaded as he was now leaning against the wall.

"You don't know how far I'll go to ensure people's loyalty. Let me demonstrate," Dumbledore sneered.

He waved his wand as black cords shot from it. They wrapped around Snape's body, binding him tightly. He crouched to the ground as he tried to break free.

Dumbledore leaned down and traced the buttons on Snape's cloak. Slowly, he began to unbutton them. Snape narrowed his eyes as he shook his head.

"Please, stop. I swear I'll tell no one-"

The cords reached his mouth, silencing him. "Indeed, you'll tell no one. Not after this little lesson."

His hand stroked Snape's cheek before he continued unbuttoning his cloak. A knock made them both freeze. Dumbledore gave Snape a warning glance as the cords slowly uncoiled from his mouth. "Send them off."

Snape's lip quivered but he kept his voice from shaking. "Yes, who is it?"

"It's me, Severus."

Minerva.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was only wondering if you were alright. I heard something break."

Snape closed his eyes. "Yes. I'm alright. I was making tea. Dropped a cup."

"Can I come in?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary."

"Very well. Take care, Severus."

Snape hung his head as the cords recoiled over his mouth. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Well done, Severus."

His hand touched the white sweatshirt underneath Snape's dark cloak. He unbuttoned it as well, revealing Snape's bare chest.

Snape was beyond terrified at this point. Tears began to build up in his eyes and the headmaster took notice. He leaned close to Snape's ear and whispered, "It seems we've come to an understanding, my boy."

Snape nodded his head, desperately. Dumbledore closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto Snape's forehead. He flinched but didn't pull away. Dumbledore stood to his feet and stared down at his victim.

"I think a night in this state will be punishment enough."

He left the room and closed the door behind him. Snape slowly lowered himself to the floor, holding back tears. Silently, he let them slide down his face and he remained on the floor until his tears out him to sleep.


End file.
